1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of computer accessories. More particularly, the present invention provides an adjustable tray that may be easily mounted to the arm of a chair to provide a flat working surface to support a computer mouse and other accessories, devices and objects.
2. Background Information
Computers are operated through the use of peripheral systems and devices such as the keyboard and the mouse. These devices enable a user to interact with a computer to input information, make decisions, and carry out various other functions. Direct physical contact with, and therefore close proximity to, these devices are essential to their operation.
However, in most circumstances a computer user works at a desk and leans forward or sideways from a comfortable sitting position to reach a keyboard or mouse on a desk or other flat surface. Reaching for the keyboard or the mouse in this way makes it very difficult to maintain proper posture and operate the computer comfortably. Use of a computer mouse on a desktop stresses the back, shoulder and the wrist. For wrist stress and carpal tunnel syndrome, numerous products, such as ergonomically shaped mice and wrist supports, attempt to address the symptoms of this stress without addressing the awkward positioning that often causes strain. Additionally, persons with debilitating injuries may find that reaching to a desk to use a keyboard and mouse is difficult or painful.
The physical stresses resulting from the awkward positioning and use of a mouse on a desk top may be remedied by mounting an adjustable platform to the left or right arm of a chair in order to facilitate the operation of a mouse or other input device as a natural extension of a person's arm from a comfortable seated position. An adjustable platform that can be quickly and efficiently mounted to the arm of a chair may facilitate comfortable use of a computer keyboard on a person's lap without reaching for the mouse, or use of the keyboard on the platform itself, further correcting the hunched forward position of many computer users.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.